Dioscures
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Quand le rêve d'un enfant se transforme en cauchemar.


Hello everybody !

Me revoici avec un petit texte un peu plus long ce coup-ci ! Cette fois ci j'ai essayé d'écrire sur nos petits jumeaux adorés et leur relation plutôt compliquée dirons nous XD !

Je n'ai aucune idée du rendu de tout ceci ni même si j'ai réussi à vous montrer mon idée du moment clairement, on verra bien !

**Disclaimer** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. On remercie pour cela .

Ceci est un petit cadeau pour toi ma chère **PetitPentagram **pour te remercier de tes deux magnifiques cadeaux ramenés direct de notre chère Italie ! Cette histoire est un clin d'œil à ton premier cadeau ! En tout cas merci à toi pour ces cadeaux que j'adore !

Et merci aussi pour la relecture et la correction des fautes !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Vous êtes arrivés au Sanctuaire tout jeunes. Vous étiez les premiers. Premiers d'une longue liste de chevaliers. Cela ressemblait au paradis pour vous qui aviez vécu l'enfer. Pendant votre petite enfance vous n'aviez connu que la loi de la rue, celle du plus fort. Miraculeusement pour de si jeunes enfants, vous avez réussi à sortir votre épingle du jeu, à survivre tous les deux. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils vous ont repérés.

**Ils sont deux.**

_Tu as de suite été émerveillé par les décors de l'île. Pour toi ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une folle aventure à vivre avec ton frangin. Du moins à ce moment là ! De toute manière qu'aurait-il pu t'arriver maintenant ? Tu avais réussi à survivre à la rue avec ce petit frère que tu aimais tant. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire qu'avant n'est-ce pas ? La vie te souriait enfin, ces gens promettaient de prendre soin de toi et peut-être même de lui s'il promettait de se tenir à carreau ! Tu allais forcément parvenir à le calmer_

**Ils sont un.**

Juste des entraînements auprès d'un maître attitré, c'était le deal. Vous étiez ensemble pour apprendre. Après tout, les seuls apprentis à cette période c'était vous. Qu'importe que les habitants de ce Sanctuaire vous voient. Vous étiez deux et alors ? Vous vous trouviez sous la surveillance du chevalier des Gémeaux, or c'est bien un signe double ? Il était donc normal que vous restiez ensemble. Pour toujours, c'était encore ce que vous pensiez tous les deux à l'époque.

**Ils sont deux.**

_Tu pensais pouvoir y arriver. Où était le mal à vouloir devenir plus fort pour protéger ton frère ? On t'a vendu du rêve – celui de rester pour toujours avec lui – ; tu n'en as peut-être pas encore conscience mais il perçoit déjà quelques failles. Il te le dit mais tu n'écoutes pas. Tu es l'aîné, tu sais forcément ce qui est bon pour vous. Pour toi, il est toujours ce petit garçon qui se repose sur toi comme lorsque vous viviez dans la rue. Et dans un sens c'est vrai, tu seras toujours son grand frère._

**Ils sont un.**

Que vous le vouliez ou non ce lien là vous liera pour l'éternité à l'image de ce même sang qui coule dans vos veines et qui sera toujours plus important que n'importe lequel des serments que vous pourriez faire auprès des Dieux. C'est pour cette symbiose que vous vous battez ensemble. Vous devenez plus fort non pour vous mais pour l'autre qui est là juste à côté. Pour le soutenir. Pour le rendre plus fort. Pour l'aimer tout simplement. Vous êtes convaincus qu'ensemble vous êtes les plus forts et que rien ne vous séparera.

**Ils sont deux.**

_Tu lui dis parfois encore ces phrases -« je te protégerai », « je serai toujours là pour toi », « je t'aime »...- que tu lui répétais jadis tel un mantra. Tu crois encore pouvoir tenir ces promesses parce qu'on t'en donne enfin les moyens. Tu sais que tu seras là pour lui, que rien ne pourra t'arrêter, que tu feras tout pour lui. Tu aimes ça ! Le fait qu'il se raccroche encore à toi. Qu'il ne donne sa confiance qu'à toi, ça te fait te sentir puissant. Bien plus puissant que ton propre maître !_

**Ils sont un.**

Vous avez appris une bien triste nouvelle. De nouveaux apprentis vont bientôt venir vous rejoindre. Deux frères comme vous. Mais une ombre apparaît lentement dans vos vies. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul chevalier des Gémeaux. Et le funèbre secret de votre armure ne doit surtout pas être révélé à autrui. On ne doit plus vous voir ensemble. Ces temps-là sont finis, il est l'heure pour vous de reprendre vos places.

**Ils sont deux.**

_Tu es le chevalier, il est la doublure. Si vraisemblables mais tellement différents. L'un sur le devant de la scène et l'autre caché dans les coulisses. Pourtant, tu parviens à gagner du temps, un tout petit peu de répit mais c'est déjà ça ! Et effectivement, tu as raison l'armure n'a pas choisi, son porteur n'a pas été décidé. Tu parviens à faire en sorte que ton frère continue de s'entraîner, tu lui donnes une chance de pouvoir devenir encore plus fort. Tu vous donnes une chance de rester semblables._

**Ils sont un.**

Vous avez alors le droit de continuer tous les deux votre entraînement. Mais chacun de votre côté. Ensemble mais séparés. Vous n'avez plus un maître commun, bien sûr le chevalier des Gémeaux restera responsable de vous lorsque vous serez au temple mais un autre chevalier s'occupera de l'entraînement physique pour le plus jeune. Vous ne voulez pas, mais vous avez eu beau vous débattre et hurler comme des forcenés, ils ne sont pas revenus sur leur décision. C'est aussi un moyen de vous séparer.

**Ils sont deux.**

_Tu as surpris une conversation. Il paraît que vous êtes trop proche toi et ton frère, que ce n'est pas normal. Tu n'es pas d'accord ! Après ce que tu as vécu dans le rue, tu ne peux que vouloir protéger ce petit bonhomme ! Pour toi il n'y a rien de plus normal que de vouloir être proche de l'autre moitié de toi-même – vous êtes un tout et tu le sais. Tu veux le voir et continuer à prendre soin de lui mais cela s'avère beaucoup plus difficile maintenant que vos entraînements sont séparés ! Tu ne parviens plus à l'apaiser comme autrefois car pour lui aussi cette situation est pesante._

**Ils sont un.**

Inexorablement, vous vous éloignez l'un de l'autre. Aucun de vous deux ne veut ça mais vous ne faites plus que vous croiser. Vous revenez de plus en plus exténués des entraînements et la date fatidique approche à grand pas. Vous avez peur pour l'autre, que fera celui que l'armure ne choisira pas ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne supportera de vivre loin de l'autre et de devoir se cacher. Vous redoutez ce jour qui vous séparera vous qui vous êtes battus pour rester ensemble. Chacun de vous commence à percevoir les conséquences de ce choix.

**Ils sont deux.**

_Tu as été choisi. Tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière, mais tu n'aimes pas ça ! Outre le fait d'être séparé de ton frère, tu n'aimes pas ce que tu as ressenti. Tu n'aurais jamais dû être soulagé de devenir le chevalier des Gémeaux. Tu voulais que ce soit lui. Tu voulais devenir l'ombre pour lui enlever ce poids. Alors pourquoi diable es-tu soulagé quand tu vois dans les yeux de ton jumeau la déchirure de la séparation ? _

**Ils sont un.**

Vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Inconsciemment, vous avez pensé que quand l'un serait chevalier tout pourrait s'arranger, que vous pourriez passer plus de temps ensemble. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme vous l'aviez espéré. Toutes les obligations qui incombent à un chevalier prennent énormément de temps. Vous finissez par ne même plus pouvoir vous voir en coup de vent. Sans vous en rendre compte tout doucement vous faites en sorte de vous ignorer.

**Ils sont deux.**

_Tu ne le vois plus. Mais cela n'a pas l'air de trop te déranger. Après tout ne dit-on pas de toi que tu es pratiquement l'égal d'un dieu ? Ne t'appelle-t-on pas le demi-dieu? Tu sais les efforts qu'il t'a fallu pour arriver à ce niveau. C'est donc normal de vouloir le préserver en passant le plus clair de ton temps soit à t'entraîner soit à te pavaner devant les habitants du domaine sacré. Pourtant, une ombre vient noircir tout ceci, et pas n'importe quelle ombre ; oh non, ce serait bien trop facile ! Ton ombre !_

**Ils sont un.**

Vous ne vous parlez plus, vous ne vous comprenez plus. Plus rien ne vous réunit si ce n'est ce physique commun. Physique que vous ne supportez plus de voir ni l'un ni l'autre car il vous renvoie tel un miroir vous doutes et vos erreurs. Physique qui vous renvoie à une bien autre époque où même si la vie était dure vous étiez ensemble. Ce regard que vous avez est exactement le même. On peut y lire toute votre peine et votre douleur.

**Ils sont deux.**

_Tu n'aimes plus ton reflet. Tu n'aimes pas ce qu'il te renvoie, tu n'as réussi à tenir aucune de tes promesses. Tu n'as pas réussi à l'empêcher de souffrir. Il n'est plus auprès de toi et tu en souffres. Tu trouves injuste qu'il doive te ressembler – lui qui en était si fier étant petit – tu as peur qu'il haïsse maintenant son propre reflet. Un peu comme toi ! Pourtant tu es content car ce physique est comme une preuve de votre lien qui lentement s'effrite. Tu ne peux plus rien changer. Il te manque !_

**Ils sont un.**

Vous ne supportez pas de vivre l'un sans l'autre. Mais on ne vous a pas laissé le choix. Votre séparation a créé en vous une blessure à vif qui refuse malgré tous vos efforts de se refermer. Et même lorsque vous avez l'illusion d'y parvenir il suffit d'un rien pour la rouvrir. Vous avez mal à en mourir, vous voulez juste que ça s'arrête mais vous ne savez pas comment faire. Alors si vous ne pouvez plus être ensemble, l'autre tombera à votre place.

**Ils sont deux.**

_Tu sais que cette pensée il la partage avec toi. Tu n'es pas aveugle ; tu vois très bien que ton frère part dans la mauvaise direction. Une direction de laquelle il ne pourra jamais revenir. Mais tu n'arrives pas à le rassurer comme avant, c'est à peine si tu arrives à l'approcher. Tu ne lui veux aucun mal mais tu n'es pas stupide vous ne pouvez plus vivre dans cette relation. Tu sais tout comme lui qu'il faut que l'un de vous tombe pour laisser la chance à l'autre de pouvoir se relever. Et cette chance il te la donne à toi son grand frère qu'il a toujours aimé et admiré._

**Ils sont un.**

Vous vous faites face une dernière fois séparés par les barreaux d'une prison divine. Aucun de vous deux ne pourrait dire qui est le plus fort ou qui essaie de sauver l'autre. Dans vos yeux une multitude de sentiments apparaît : douleur, peine, joie –de se voir une dernière fois–, reconnaissance, mépris, lassitude mais surtout amour. Vous avez perdu cette moitié de vous il y a tellement longtemps que vous ne vivez plus vraiment. Cela ne va rien arranger et vous en avez parfaitement conscience mais si cela peut atténuer la douleur un minimum même pour quelques temps alors vous préférez encore cette fin. Une fin, mais vous ne le savez pas encore, où vous tombez tous les deux en même temps.

**Ils sont deux.**

_Tu viens de tirer un trait sur une partie de toi. La partie la plus importante. La douleur s'atténue un peu mais tu sais qu'elle reviendra encore plus forte bientôt, très bientôt. Tu jettes un dernier regard sur ce frère tant aimé, Kanon, qui est une partie à part entière de toi. Tu sens quelque chose se réveiller au fin fond de ta conscience. Tu ne sais qu'une seule chose c'est que ce jumeau tu l'aimeras tout ta vie et que cela est synonyme de douleur. Or la chose te promet de faire taire la douleur. Tu acceptes !_

Ils sont deux, ils sont un. Ils sont deux, ils sont un. Ils sont deux, ils sont un...

Ils sont brisés.

Ils sont **trois.**

* * *

Verdict ? Alors aie-je été assez clair ? Cela vous a-t-il plu ?

Je prends bien évidemment tous les commentaires en compte afin de m'améliorer.

petite note : dans la mythologie grecque les Dioscures est le nom donné à Castor et Pollux.


End file.
